Fallout OCs - Lexx's Story
by lexxybaby
Summary: Lexx came from a different time than most in the wastes. Lexx was born on January 24th, 2000 in Australia, which was, for one, well before the war, and two, not really where the war was heavily impacted. Yet she co-exists with everyone in the wastes as a Courier. This is her story.


**Sydney International Airport**

I felt nervous, scared even, as I was driven to the airport in the city. Even so, I imagined that my parents were feeling much worse than I was. My mum was almost at tears, my dad was clearly distressed, and seeing them like that made me feel a small pang of guilt about my decision. I wasn't about to change my mind, though. I told my parents that I missed them, and that I'd be back before the school holidays. I hugged them and said my goodbyes before walking towards the crowded building. I looked back at them one last time and sighed before entering the building.

* * *

"Flight to Washington, D.C, three-day return ticket." I showed the airport worker my ticket, and kept feeling butterflies in my stomach. The woman smiled, and it temporarily calmed me down.

"OK, great. Right this way." I nodded and followed her to, well, wherever she was taking me.

"You looked nervous back there, like you would've been sick if I hadn't smiled at you reassuringly. Is this your first time flying?" I chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh, you noticed that? Yeah, This is my first time flying on my own. Also my first time flying overseas."

"A double milestone, then."

"Technically, it's a triple milestone. I'm flying to Washington to participate in a scientific experiment."

"Wow, you really seem like a go-getter. That's awesome! What's the experiment?"

"Well, it's kind-of top-secret. They'd really only let me tell you that it's an experiment, nothing more. I don't see the point of it being secret though, because there'll be camera crews everywhere on the day, so one way or another, people will find out. Anyway, the experiment is testing these pods known as 'stasis beds'. Me and three other participants volunteered to be test subjects. Basically, we get put into the stasis pod and we're put into stasis for 5 minutes. After that, we get out and celebrate, assuming the experiment worked. I know that's a lot to take in, especially from a 15 year old like me, so just think about it or whatever. Or you could do what everyone else does and change the topic." There was a moment of silence after my explanation. Well, it's silence if you don't count the sounds of our feet moving slowly on the floor.

"Ah, I've heard of this particular experiment. It sounds like science-fiction's going to become science-_fact_ in no time. Which is good, the science-fiction genre was one that I've always enjoyed. Humanity's finally getting the right idea. This experiment's just the beginning, trust me." I turned my head to face her.

"You like science-fiction too?"

"Of course! It's always interesting to think about extraterrestrial beings or what the world would be like in, say, 260 years. It makes you think and use your imagination like nothing else, and I've always been an imaginative person. I bet you are too." _Wow, she's so awesome!_

"Yeah, I am. Eccentric, but imaginative nonetheless."

"It's especially a good thing that you're imaginative now, when you're young, because it's people like us who help innovate and create exciting new things. I know we've only known each-other for the past 5 minutes, but believe me, I think you're on the right track." I smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. Well, here's where you need to be." She said as she stopped walking. I looked down, then back up at her.

"Oh, OK. Hey, before you leave-"

"Yes? Is everything all right?"

"Uh, well, I, we didn't really introduce ourselves."

"Of course! I'm Karen! Who are you?"

"My name's Alex."

"Well, hopefully we'll meet again, Alex." Karen said as she waved and walked off. I sighed and boarded the plane. Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Washington D.C, 10:30pm, 2015  
**

I woke up and looked out the plane window. I got my bearings and discovered that I was finally in Washington. As the plane landed, I got my luggage ready and got off.

"OK, I'm here. Now, to find a hotel close to the lab." I said to myself. I walked to a nearby seat, and got out my map. As I analysed the map, I picked a hotel to stay in, and caught a taxi there.

When I arrived at the hotel, I thanked the taxi driver before going to the lobby to pay for my room, then I took my luggage upstairs and just lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling. I felt a minor head-ache, even though I wasn't really in a noisy or crowded place. _Maybe it's just nerves. I'll be over it tomorrow._

I looked at the clock and, after realising how late it was in Washington, I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**Experiment Day, 8:32am, 2015  
**

I literally jumped out of the bed, had a shower, put some clothes on and caught a taxi to the lab, where I met up with two of the other three volunteers. I decided against having breakfast on the way to the lab due to some of the scientists mentioning that some side effects of eating before being put into stasis were half of the brain disappearing, and the liver exploding. So yeah, not exactly how I wanted to start the day off.

"Ah, Alex, I'm glad you could make it. We're excited to test the stasis beds, aren't you?" The head scientist of the experiment, Dr. Hay walked in. I just nodded tiredly.

"I see you took our precautions seriously like the other two. That's good. How are you feeling, though?"

"I'm all right, the whole 'don't eat' rule isn't really phasing me, I'm just not a morning person."

"Me either, to be honest." One of the two volunteers responded. "But, when it comes to major opportunities like these, you gotta do what you gotta do. And we've gotta do this." I nodded a bit more energetically at this.

"Totally."

"Heck yeah!"

Nothing much happened after that. We just sat down and waited for the scientists to organise everything. After a while, the last volunteer arrived. Dr. Hay walked in again and was thrilled to see that every volunteer was at the lab, and on time too.

* * *

**Experiment Day, 9:17am, 2015  
**

"Today, viewers and fellow scientists, is a day that shall be marked in history for many years to come, not only scientifically, but also technologically." Dr. Hay said. As he kept talking, I kept getting nervous about the whole thing. _What if there's a malfunction? What if we all get killed? What if my liver explodes regardless? What if Dad forgets to feed Sammy?  
_

In the end, I decided against freaking myself out and just took a deep, quiet breath. Dr. Hay directed us to the stasis beds. He got four other scientists to help each volunteer set themselves up for stasis. Once everything was organised, the stasis beds' 'lids' closed. I could very faintly hear the sound of Dr. Hay pushing buttons, and getting the beds ready. As soon as I heard a faint "This is it, guys", I closed my eyes, and the weird feeling of the stasis washed over.

* * *

**Capital Wasteland, 9:22am, 2275**

As soon as the stasis feeling went away and I regained consciousness, my stasis bed's 'lid' opened, letting really bright light shine through. I squinted and stepped out of the stasis bed. I was shocked at what I saw. Instead of stepping on the lab's white linoleum floor, what I stepped out on was dirt. The thriving state that used to be here was replaced by an empty-looking, barren wasteland. I looked at the other stasis beds, and cringed. The other volunteers weren't as lucky as I was, as all I could see of them were bones. I, unlike them, somehow survived the extended stasis. _Actually, how long have I been in stasis for? This couldn't have possibly been what happened in 5 minutes, right?_

I checked the stasis beds' terminal, and it said that the subjects had been in stasis for 260 years. _260 years, now where have I heard that before?_

I added up 2015 and 260 in my head, and when I got the answer, I just stared at the ground in shock. _2275. Really? Ugh, fine._

I looked around and saw a junk metal hill or mountain in the near distance. I saw silhouettes of people walking around there so I decided to travel there by foot, due to there no longer being any taxi drivers around. Or cars in general.

* * *

A/N: OK, so this is my first story here EVER and I'm sorry for all of the jumping forward, I just wanted to introduce it quickly then move on with the story (which is what I've really been wanting to tell anyway).

This story centres around my Courier OC, Lexx. If you're wondering why she's in the _Capital_ Wasteland instead of the Mojave, well, one, the Capital Wasteland is set in Washington, and two, you'll find out later.

Disclaimer: Fallout New Vegas belongs to Bethesda and Obsidian, Fallout 3 belongs to Bethesda and Bethesda. This story, on the other hand, is mine.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review, but be nice about it. **Constructive criticism is not only allowed, but encouraged. Constructive criticism helps me become a better writer. Having said that, bashing or flaming or whatever is not, so please don't.**


End file.
